La maison hantée
by jaysher
Summary: Haruka et Michiru s'offrent une balade dans le monde du futur. Soudain, elles aperçoivent Rei se tenir devant une maison plutôt étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**La maison hantée.**

Cette histoire se déroule au trentième siècle. A la vitesse où vont les choses actuelles : progrès, technologies, mœurs, évolutions, on pourrait croire que beaucoup d'éléments ont changé. Il en est rien. Tokyo est toujours là, arborant le même visage qu'elle dévoilait déjà il y a neuf siècles de cela.

Une maison à l'architecture boisée et élevée sur plusieurs étages se tient en retrait de cette ville. Cette demeure fut construite sous l'impulsion et le rêve fou d'un homme de nationalité américaine qui voyait en ce paysage, l'endroit parfait pour y poser les fondations de sa nouvelle résidence. Cet être était riche, infiniment puissant sur le plan financier. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années à cette période et la vie semblait lui sourire. Une femme, un fils de huit ans. Oui, tout lui réussissait et il n'hésitait pas à goûter ce bonheur en ayant constamment, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Cet américain était un chanceux, un très grand veinard. Une fois lorsque la construction de cette demeure s'acheva, tous trois s'installèrent à l'intérieur et commencèrent à y mener une vie paisible.

Haruka aime passer du temps à cette période. Puisque Setsuna vit dans ce monde, autant en profiter pour lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Cela fait un moment déjà que les guerrières des temps anciens et nouveaux n'ont mené de combats et cela ne leur manque pas le moins du monde. En ce moment, la blonde roule à bord d'une magnifique voiture jaune, possédant plusieurs chevaux sous le capot. La femme porte un pantalon bleu foncé et un sweet aux tons clairs. Malgré toutes ces années passées, Haruka est restée la même, toujours bien décidée à devenir aussi rapide que le vent, tout en étant insaisissable. Sur le siège passage se tient Michiru, dont les cheveux dansent sous la force de l'élément léger. La guerrière des océans porte une robe verte et un haut assez similaire à celui de son amie. Le visage de la femme aux cheveux turquoises n'exprime aucune crainte tant elle fait confiance à ce garçon manqué qui est à la fois sa partenaire de combat, son amie mais aussi, sa confidente.

Le véhicule s'échappe des rues encombrées de Tokyo et roule sur une route accidentée. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, la voie goudronnée disparait pour laisser la place à un chemin de terre. Haruka ralenti dans le but d'éviter le moindre endommagement sur sa voiture et constate, au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'elle s'est engagée sur une route qui est loin d'être totalement inconnue.

« C'est bien cette route qui mène à cette maison abandonnée, n'est-ce Michiru ?

- Tout à fait et je me demande bien pourquoi tu nous as amené ici.

- Pour tout te dire, je l'ignore aussi. »

Lorsque la voiture arrive aux abords de la résidence, les deux femmes remarquent une silhouette se tenant devant les grilles du jardin. Cette personne, elles savent très bien de qui il s'agit.

« Rei ? »

Haruka arrête son bolide à l'hauteur de la grille et laisse Michiru discuter avec la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Rei. »

La brune se retourne et sourit rapidement.

« Bonjour Haruka, bonjour Michiru. Que faîtes-vous par ici ?

- On s'ennuyait un peu chez nous et on s'est dit qu'une petite virée sympa pouvait nous faire que du bien.

- Je comprends. »

Rei porte son traditionnel costume de prêtresse. Depuis la mort de son grand-mère, elle a reprit la direction du temple dans lequel elle vivait depuis toute petite. La perte de celui qui l'a élevé fut une terrible épreuve pour elle mais la brune possède en elle une incroyable force qui lui permet de surmonter tous les drames avec une étonnante facilité. Désormais, elle aide les personnes perdues à retrouver leur chemin dans ce dédale que représente la vie. Par moment, des visions animent ses rêves mais ces dernières ne sont guère menaçantes, sauf ce matin. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle se tient ici, face à cette demeure abandonnée. D'ailleurs, son visage semble inquiet, ce qui alerte Michiru et Haruka.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demande la blonde.

- J'ai fait un rêve ce matin concernant cette maison et dans ce songe, quelque chose allait se produire.

- Vraiment ? »

Michiru pose cette question mais n'attend pas de réponse tellement elle est devinable. La guerrière aux pouvoirs aquatiques se contente d'observe la résidence délaissée et perçoit le visage d'un jeune garçon brun à la fenêtre du second étage.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut. »

Haruka et Rei regardent à leur tour et constatent que leur camarade a parfaitement raison. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'enfant disparait comme par magie.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'étonne la guerrière du ciel.

- Je l'ignore mais je compte bien le découvrir. »

Sans prêter davantage d'attention aux deux combattantes, Rei s'éloigne de la voiture afin de s'approcher de la grille. Inquiète, elle pose l'une de ses mains sur la poignée et l'abaisse. L'issue s'ouvre dans un grincement mais cela n'est guère suffisant pour inquiéter la prêtresse. Dès qu'elle pose un pied sur la propriété, des ondes négatives se font ressentir, augmentant les doutes de la jeune femme.

« Effectivement, j'avais raison de me poser des questions suite à mon rêve de ce matin.

- Que veux-tu dire Rei ? L'interroge Haruka.

- Ce que je veux dire est simple. Il se passe quelque chose de très étrange par ici et j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu les arbres et la végétation environnantes ? »

Haruka et Michiru se gardent de donner une réponse négative et promènent leur regard sur la partie visible de la propriété. Même si leur monde est avancé dans le temps, il arrive encore parfois que des périodes pluvieuses survolent la ville. Les arbres devraient être vert en ce jour de printemps et généreux avec leur ramage mais non. Leur tronc est gris, comme s'ils étaient calcinés par un feu qui a sévi en ces lieux il y a de cela quelques années. Leurs branches sont nues de toute verdure et pour l'herbe se trouvant à leur pied, même sort.

Face à ce triste spectacle de désolation, les deux guerrières se regardent et hochent positivement de la tête. Rapidement, elles sortent de la voiture et prennent bien soin de fermer les portières avant de se placer aux côtés de la brune.

« Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que nous te tenons compagnie ? La questionne Michiru.

- Non et au contraire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre présence me rassure. »

Rei fixe la porte d'entrée de la maison et des perles de sueur coulent sur son front.

« Allons-y ! »

Les guerrières des temps nouveaux acceptent la proposition de la troisième combattante et c'est ensemble qu'elles entrent dans la demeure.

Setsuna se tient devant les portes du temps, fidèle à son poste. La femme est dans sa splendide tenue de guerrière et dans ses mains se tient la fameuse clef qui lui sert également d'arme lorsque le besoin se fait sentir. Même si elle est habituée à être seule à ce poste, la solitude lui pèse énormément. Soudain, un bruit de cloche à intervalles réguliers se fait entendre. Pluton sait ce que cela signifie. Tranquillement, elle se retourne pour faire face à l'issue fermée et attend que celle-ci s'ouvre pour connaître l'identité de l'être qui emprunte le couloir dimensionnel. Les deux battants s'ouvrent tandis que les cloches se manifestent toujours et une magnifique adolescente aux cheveux roses vient rejoindre la grande brune.

« Petite demoiselle ? »

Lorsque Chibi-usa se tient face à Setsuna, l'adorable fille de la reine Serenity sourit. Il est bien loin l'époque où elle n'était qu'une fillette de six ans. Désormais, la fille de Usagi est une adolescente épanouie. L'héritière du Millénium d'Argent porte une somptueuse robe rose et bien sûr, Luna-P l'accompagne toujours.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire à l'intérieur du palais et comme maman et papa sont occupés, j'ai décidé de me promener. Comme cela fait un moment qu'on ne sait vu, je me suis dit que te rendre visite pouvait te faire plaisir.

- C'est une très gentille attention. »

Setsuna sourit à Chibi-Usa qui lui rend aussitôt.

« Tout se passe bien au palais ?

- Oui mais avoir une horde de serviteurs à mes ordres pour satisfaire le moindre de mes envies me fatigue. Si je le pouvais, je retournerais dans le passé rendre visite à Usagi, Amy, Rei, Mako et Minako mais bon, elles ont une vie tranquille désormais et forcément, je ne pourrais que m'ennuyer parmi elles.

- Petite demoiselle !

- Je plaisante Setsuna. »

Et voilà que Chibi-Usa rigole à gorge déployée. La gardienne de la porte agit très rapidement de la même façon tout en délaissant le couloir du temps grand ouvert, chose qui se produit très rarement après le passage d'un visiteur, même temporaire.

Rei, Haruka et Michiru se tiennent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison abandonnée. L'intérieur est sombre malgré les nombreuses fenêtres de la demeure qui ne sont pas protégées par leurs volets. De nombreuses toiles d'araignées recouvrent le plafond et les murs de la pièce, ainsi que la vingtaine de marches constituant l'escalier qui mène au premier étage. Là, l'intuition de la prêtresse se fait de plus en plus précise. Soudain, un air de valse se fait entendre par l'entrée d'une autre pièce se tenant à leur droite.

« Cette maison n'était pas abandonnée ? S'étonne Haruka.

- Si. »

Curieuses, les guerrières quittent le hall afin d'entrer dans la salle dans laquelle résonne la douce mélodie. Là, face à elles, un homme, une femme et un petit garçon sont assit autour d'une grande table, prêt à savourer le délicieux déjeuner qui trône sur le meuble. Les murs sont recouverts de somptueuses tapisseries venues d'Orient, décorés de nombreuses toiles de grands maîtres et des meublent complètent ce cadre idyllique. L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, a les cheveux châtains foncés même si des mèches blanches trahissent son demi-siècle d'existence. Il se tient à l'extrémité droite de la table et porte un costume marron clair ainsi qu'une cravate rouge autour du cou. La femme elle, est assise à l'autre bout. Cette dernière évolue dans une robe blanche comprenant des motifs fleuris bleutés et ses cheveux longs, lui arrivant jusqu'en bas des reins, sont bruns. Au centre de cette tablée est installé un petit garçon d'environ huit ans. Il est châtain foncé et porte encore sa tenue d'écolier.

Visiblement, ces trois personnes forment une famille unie mais ce décor parfait intrigue Rei. Elle décide d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Excusez-moi. »

L'homme tourne son visage vers celui de le prêtresse tandis que la femme commence à remplir l'assiette de son fils.

« Bonjour jeune fille.

- Bonjour monsieur. Désolé de vous déranger mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Mais voyons, il me semble que la réponse est pourtant claire non ?

- Comment ça ? »

Rei, Haruka et Michiru regardent les trois membres qui composent cette étrange famille avec des visages présentant de l'interrogation. Face à ce comportement, l'homme décide de répondre.

« Nous sommes les propriétaires de cette maison. »

Rei poursuit de son côté avec une nouvelle question.

« Vous avez emménagé récemment alors ?

- Non mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions à la fin ?

- Parce que cette maison est censée être inhabitée depuis fort longtemps. »

A la fin de cette réponse, l'homme, son épouse et son petit garçon s'immobilisent. Ils se regarde le cours d'un instant et se mettent à rire tous ensemble. Ce comportement déconcerte totalement Rei qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

« Partons d'ici avant de se couvrir davantage de ridicule, lâche Haruka.

- Mais … »

Rei est complètent perdu dans ses réflexions intérieures et ne peut bouger, ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux guerrières qui quittent déjà le salon au profit du hall d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Haruka et Michiru se dirigent vers la grille restée grande ouverte lorsque le petit garçon qui se tenait dans le salon se matérialise sous leurs yeux. Cette fois, sa tenue d'écolier est déchirée de part et d'autres tandis que du sang coule sur son visage. Toutefois, ce dernier est baissé.

« Rei avait raison. Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses dans cette maison. Conclut Michiru.

- Oui et j'espère que nous n'avons pas fait une erreur en la laissant seule à l'intérieur.

- Si. »

Cette réponse vient du petit garçon.

« Mon père est un homme méchant et il lui fera du mal comme il en a fait à moi et à ma maman, pleure le petit homme.

- Que veux-tu dire par là mon grand ? » Questionne Haruka dans un ton attendrissant.

A ce moment, l'enfant lève sa tête et présente des orbites vides. A la place, du sang s'écoule en abondance, causant un mal-être chez chacune des deux combattantes lunaires. Soudain, un cri de femmes en provenance de l'intérieur de la maison se fait entendre.

« Rei ! » S'écrie Michiru qui abandonne Haruka pour foncer sur la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse.


	2. Chapter 2

La femme aux pouvoirs aquatiques pose ses mains sur les poignées de porte et tente d'ouvrir mais l'accès est solidement fermé. Pendant ce temps, Haruka ne sait quoi penser de ce petit bout d'homme qui se tient devant elle lorsque celui-ci disparait mystérieusement. Là, la blonde tourne son visage vers son amie.

« J'ai l'impression que cet endroit est habité par des fantômes.

- Oui et l'un d'entre eux est en train de s'en prendre à Rei. »

Les deux femmes se regardent et hochent positivement de la tête. Michiru est la première à sortir son prisme de l'une des poches de sa tenue. Bien sûr, Haruka l'imite très rapidement.

« Neptune crystal power, make up !

- Uranus crystal power, make up ! »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sont dans leur tenue de combat.

« Ecarte-toi Neptune ! »

La guerrière des océans obéit et s'éloigne légèrement de la porte d'entrée. A ce moment, Uranus lève son poing au-dessus de sa tête.

« World shaking ! »

Haruka précipite sa sphère contre le sol et voilà que son attaque fonce à vive allure vers l'issue principale de la demeure. La porte explose en milliers de morceaux mais désormais, le passage est libre. De suite, les deux guerrières se glissent à l'intérieur de la maison pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Rei est toujours debout mais son cou est enfermé dans les mains de l'homme avec qui elle avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui ne présente plus un physique soigné et bien vivant, comme tout à l'heure, non. Désormais, c'est un vieillard dont la peau part en lambeaux, ses vêtements sont déchirés et sales mais surtout, il est désormais un fantôme animé par une seule chose : la colère. Haruka et Michiru arrivent dans le salon et s'arrêtent.

« Lâche-là ! »

Hurle la blonde. Le fantôme tourne son visage vers elle mais maintient sa pression sur le cou de la brune. Cette dernière est à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, ce qui fait que Sailor Uranus passe une nouvelle fois à l'action. Elle fait apparaître son épée dans ses mains et fonce sur la créature démoniaque.

« Space sword blaster ! »

La lame de l'épée devient luminescente et cette clarté se détache pour se précipiter droit sur les bras du revenant, sous forme de lame d'énergie. Peu après, le fantôme tombe à la renverse, conséquence malheureuse de cette attaque tranchante. Rei, de son côté, s'écroule sur le sol, à son tour.

« Rei ! »

Michiru quitte Haruka pour venir en aide à la jeune prêtresse. Elle l'aide à se positionner sur son séant tout en lui prenant sa main droite.

« Rei, parle-moi ! »

Fébrilement, la guerrière de Mars ouvre ses paupières et tourne son joli visage vers celui de Neptune.

« J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

- Alors que nous étions dans les parages ? Petite idiote. »

Rei se contente de sourire suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre pendant qu'Haruka se place devant ses deux amies. Sans quitter le revenant des yeux, la blonde s'adresse à celle qui possède une longue chevelure noire.

« Rei, connais-tu la façon de se débarrasser d'un fantôme ? »

La prêtresse retrouve très vite des forces et n'hésite pas à répondre.

« Logiquement, pour éliminer un fantôme agressif, on doit retrouver ses ossements et y mettre le feu.

- Je vois. »

Et même si Haruka possède des dons brûlants, elle est la seule qui peut tenir tête à l'esprit qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Les filles, je vous confie la recherche de ses ossements. Moi, je vais tenter de le retenir ici.

- Entendu Uranus.

- Attendez ! »

Michiru regarde Rei qui libère sa main et l'utilise pour se relever. Une fois debout sur ses jambes, la prêtresse sort son prisme de Mars et semble déterminée.

« Mars Crystal Power, make up ! »

Et peu de temps après avoir prononcé cette formule magique, Rei se montre dans sa tenue de guerrière. Là, elle fait apparaître l'un de ses parchemins et l'élève jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux qu'elle ferme aussitôt. Ensuite, elle le lance en direction du fantôme et use de sa rapidité pour passer réellement à l'offensive.

« Fire soul bird ! »

Son jet de flamme qui s'était concentré au bout de ses doigts fonce sur le parchemin et l'embrase à son contact. Le feu change de forme pour emprunter celle d'un magnifique oiseau dont le corps est entièrement fait de l'élément dévorant. L'attaque frappe le fantôme de plein fouet et le parchemin est désormais collé sur son front.

« Voilà. Normalement, si mon attaque a bien fonctionné, il ne devrait plus bouger. »

Effectivement. Le revenant tente de faire un geste mais le pouvoir du parchemin lui pose problème puisque ce dernier parvient à l'immobiliser complètement.

« Allons-y Mars ! »

La guerrière rouge hoche positivement de la tête et quitte le salon en compagnie de Michiru. Haruka, elle, préfère rester face au fantôme pour être sûr que celui-ci ne bougera pas de cette pièce. Soudain, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres décharnées, ce qui intrigue Uranus.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Même si tes camarades parviennent à trouver ma tombe, elles ne pourront détruire mes os aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma femme est dans les parages et elle fera tout pour me protéger.

- Mince. »

Mars et Neptune arrivent devant la maison et se regardent.

« D'après toi, où devons-nous concentrer nos recherches ?

- J'ignore la taille de cette propriété mais si la chance est de notre côté, on devrait trouver quelque chose derrière cette immense.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! » Conclut Michiru.

Rei répond pas le positif et c'est à deux que les combattantes de la lune se rendent de l'autre côté de la propriété. Là, les femmes s'arrêtent et aperçoivent deux tombes. La première qui se tient à droite est grande tandis que celle de gauche est plus petite.

« C'est sûrement l'une des deux. »

Dit Rei. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à se diriger vers les deux pierres tombales, le petit garçon se matérialise sur leur chemin. Bien sûr, une telle apparition oblige les guerrières à s'arrêter.

« Encore lui ? S'étonne Michiru.

- Si vous cherchez les restes de mon papa, sachez qu'ils ne se trouvent pas ici. »

Neptune lève ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour préparer l'une de ses attaques lorsque le bras de Rei se tend devant elle.

« Mars ?

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre de cet enfant.

- Tu es sérieuse ?-

Sailor Mars ne donne aucune réponse et quitte sa partenaire pour s'approcher de l'enfant. Face à lui, la prêtresse s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du garçonnet

« Dis-moi mon grand, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mon prénom n'a pas d'importance madame.

- Madame ? »

Rei se montre gênée suite à cette appellation alors que Michiru ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Neptune !

- Excuse-moi. »

La guerrière des océans tente alors de se maîtriser pour retrouver son sérieux tandis qu'une présence se concentre dans son dos. A quelques mètres de là, l'enfant commence à trembler tout en baissant la tête.

« Hey, tout va bien ? Lui demande Rei, soucieuse.

- Ma maman va encore faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? »

Sailor Mars se met debout et se tourne vers Neptune. Là, l'archère aperçoit la femme derrière son amie qui se prépare à lui porter une attaque.

« Neptune, derrière toi !

- Hein ? »

La partenaire d'Haruka se montre surprise suite à cet avertissement et ferme les paupières. Venant tout juste d'être prévenue, Michiru sait très bien qu'elle ne pourra échapper que lui réserve la personne qui se tient derrière son dos, à l'heure actuelle. Au moment où la mère de l'enfant s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal, une voix féminine se fait entendre.

« Dead scream ! »

Une énorme sphère d'énergie arborant des teintes violettes fonce alors sur l'esprit féminin et la frappe de plein fouet. Neptune, sachant qu'elle vient de l'échapper belle, s'éloigne de la revenante pour se placer auprès de Mars. Cette dernière n'y prête guère attention car la jeune femme est actuellement occupée à regarder dans une certaine direction. Sur le chemin qui mène du cimetière jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure se tient Sailor Pluton, son sceptre dans ses mains. Avec Setsuna, Chibi-Usa qui se présente dans sa tenue rose.

« Pluton, que fais-tu ici ? S'écrie Rei.

- Sa Majesté est venue me remplacer à la porte du temps car des distorsions temporelles se produisent en ce moment même.

- Des distorsions dis-tu ?

- D'où peuvent-elles venir ? Se demande Michiru.

- Tout porte à croire qu'elle a réussi. »

Les guerrières tournent leur visage dans la même direction et remarquent que l'esprit féminin se tient toujours debout, même s'il est dans un piteux état.

« De quoi parles-tu ? L'interroge Setsuna.

- Pas de quoi mais de qui. »


	3. Chapter 3

L'heure est désormais aux confessions et la femme de celui qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la maison ne se montre guère silencieuse.

« Mon mari a fait un voyage en Italie avant de nous voir offrir l'immortalité.

- En Italie dîtes-vous ? Interroge Neptune.

- Oui. Son travail lui permettait de faire de nombreuses escapades en dehors de ce pays. Un jour, lorsqu'il marchait parmi les ruines de la cité Antique de Pompéi, mon homme entendit une voix. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et cette curiosité l'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un petit temple encore debout, malgré la tragédie qu'avait vécu ce coin de l'Italie. »

La femme défunte parvient à se tenir debout correctement désormais.

« Au centre de ce temple, il découvrit une urne scellé et seul un natif du serpentaire pouvait l'ouvrir.

- Le serpentaire dis-tu ? Se montre intriguée Neptune.

- Oui, lui répond Setsuna. Depuis quelques années, des astrologiques penchent sur l'éventuelle existence d'un treizième signe du zodiaque.

- Tout à fait, poursuit la conjointe du défunt. Grâce à cette chance, il pu ouvrir l'urne et permit à un esprit magique et puissant de se libérer. »

A l'intérieur de la demeure, Haruka est toujours face à cet homme qui ne peut bouger, toujours à cause du parchemin collé sur son visage. Lui aussi raconte son histoire à la guerrière se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Bien sûr, cet esprit fut heureux de pouvoir recouvrir la liberté car cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il était enfermé dans cette urne. En échange de mon acte de bonté, l'être magique souhaita me récompenser avec la réalisation du vœu qui m'était le plus cher.

- Et quel était-il ?

- L'immortalité.

- L'immortalité ? »

Le défunt hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Oui. Si j'ai fait ce vœu, c'était dans l'unique but de ne jamais être séparé de ma femme et de mon petit garçon.

- En leur faisant ôter la vie ?

- Sincèrement, j'ignorai que de demander l'immortalité provoquerait ce drame mais si l'on y regarde bien, la mort et l'errance étaient les seules solutions. Ainsi, même décédés, nous pouvons continuer à vivre ensemble et être heureux.

- Moi, je ne suis pas heureux. »

Haruka et son adversaire tournent leur tête en direction de l'entrée de la pièce et remarquent la présence du petit garçon. Celui-ci a un visage présentable et ses yeux sont également présents dans leur orbite.

« Que dis-tu mon grand ? Tu n'es pas heureux d'être avec ton papa et avec ta maman ? Demande le père à son fils.

- Si mais si on m'avait donné le choix entre la vie et la mort, j'aurais choisi le premier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as privé de beaucoup de choses. »

L'homme reste bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son enfant lui rétorque cette réponse. De son côté, le petit bout continue.

« A cause de toi, je n'ai même pas pu dire adieu à mes amis d'école. A cause de toi, je ne pourrais jamais connaître l'amour et la joie d'être père à mon tour. A cause de toi, je suis condamné à errer seul jusqu'à ce que je trouve une personne pour me faire passer de l'autre côté. Je t'aime papa mais tu t'es montré égoïste. »

Suite à ces mots, l'homme ressent une douleur qui lui transperce le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son fils songeait de cette façon, même à la suite de ce magnifique cadeau. Toutefois, Uranus a bien entendu la demande de l'enfant et s'adresse à lui sans quitter son père des yeux.

« Dis-moi mon grand, tu veux vraiment trouver une personne plus tard pour te faire passer de l'autre côté ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, va dehors et rejoins Sailor Mars. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle pourra t'aider.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Voulant vérifier les dires de la guerrière, le garçon ferme les yeux et disparait rapidement de la salle à manger.

« En fait, je crois que vous venez de perdre mon fils et je serais vous, j'aurais honte de mon comportement égoïste.

- La ferme ! Ce gamin n'est qu'un ingrat alors qu'il peut tout se permettre grâce à cette immortalité.

- Quoi ? Votre enfant devrait se montrer reconnaissant sachant que son bourreau n'est autre que son propre père ? Vous imaginez la déception qu'il a du ressentir avant de devenir un esprit errant ? Un père et une mère doivent protéger leurs enfants au péril de leur vie, pas de leur ôter. J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour vivre aussi longtemps mais j'ai bien envie de vous détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, maudite guerrière de la lune ? »

Dehors, les autres guerrières continuent de recevoir les confessions de l'épouse. Toutefois, Sailor Pluton ressent le besoin de lui poser une question.

« Dîtes-moi, où se trouve cet esprit maintenant ?

- D'après mon mari, elle devait régler ses comptes avec la personne responsable de son emprisonnement.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que sa captivité n'a rien à voir avec l'éruption du volcan ?

- Non. Sa captivité forcée fut d'ordre magique.

- Et qui était cette personne responsable ?

- D'après cet esprit, une certaine Sélène. »

Les guerrières n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Cette femme dont vient de parler l'entité n'est autre que la mère de Serenity. Toutefois, l'une d'entre elle se sent un peu exclue de la conversation et cherche à savoir qui est cette fameuse Sélène.

« Mars ?

- Oui Chibi Moon ?

- Qui est cette Sélène ? »

Rei se montre surprise suite à cette question. Comment se fait-il que cette jeune princesse ne soit pas au courant au sujet de l'histoire de sa famille ? Est-ce que Usagi aurait oublié de lui en parler ?

« La reine Sélène était la maman de la tienne.

- Ha bon ? Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est …

- Oui, ta grand-mère. »

Visiblement, Chibi-Usa est heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus concernant le passé de sa famille. A quelques centimètres d'elles, c'est désormais Neptune qui a une nouvelle question mais pour la défunte.

« Et où se trouve cet esprit ?

- Voulant se venger de celle qui l'avait scellé dans cette urne, elle fut en colère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la reine Sélène ne vivait plus à cette époque. On pensait qu'elle abandonnerait son idée de revanche mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que plusieurs siècles se sont écoulés, sa rage redoubla. Désormais, elle ne vit plus qu'une seule solution pour mettre ses plans à exécution : retourner dans le passé.

- Et quel passé ? Questionne Pluton.

- Celui du vingt-et-unième siècle.

- Quoi ? »

S'écrie Sailor Mars. A ce moment, le fils du couple se matérialise auprès de la guerrière du feu.

« Madame ? »

Rei baisse son visage et remarque le petit homme. De suite, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Oui ?

- La guerrière qui surveille mon papa à l'intérieur m'a dit que vous pouvez me faire passer de l'autre côté, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je déteste cette vie mais aussi mon papa. »

Troublée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, sa mère souhaite à savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de son fils.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? Tu ne peux pas détester ton père ?

- Si maman car c'est un égoïste et j'ai honte d'être le fils de ce monsieur. »

Le garçon abandonne sa mère pour poursuivre avec Mars.

« Alors, vous pouvez madame ?

- Bien sûr. Donne-moi quelques secondes que je puisse trouver… »

En prononçant cette phrase, Sailor Mars plonge sa main droite dans son décolleté et cherche à l'intérieur. Peu de temps après, son membre en ressort, tenant un nouveau parchemin. La prêtresse regarde son contenu pour être sûre que le bout de papier qu'elle tient est le bon.

« Du premier coup.

- Tu es forte madame.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Sailor Mars sourit au petit garçon qui l'imite aussitôt. Ensuite, il retrouve son sérieux et continue de parler avec la guerrière.

« Je suis prêt madame, je veux trouver la paix et ne plus errer dans ce monde en étant malheureux.

- Entendu mon grand. »

Sailor Mars approche le parchemin du front de l'enfant lorsque sa mère se manifeste.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Elle fonce en direction de la guerrière mais voilà que Pluton et Neptune se glissent sur son chemin afin de lui barrer la route. Aussitôt, l'esprit s'arrête d'avancer et tente de trouver une idée au plus vite. La voyant réfléchir, Neptune cherche plutôt à la convaincre.

« Votre fils a raison. Son père n'a pas pensé à son bonheur lorsqu'il a fait passer le sien avant. De plus, vous êtes sa mère et il serait bien que pour une fois dans votre vie, vous songez à ce qu'il serait le mieux pour lui. »

L'épouse ne dit rien, sachant très bien que la guerrière qui vient de lui adresser ces quelques mots a parfaitement raison. Neptune continue.

« C'est cette vie que vous souhaitiez lui offrir lorsque vous étiez encore vivant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux, qu'il grandisse tranquillement pour devenir un homme respectable, merveilleux. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse connaître la joie d'aimer et d'être aimer au retour. J'avais souhaité aussi qu'il soit papa à son tour.

- Et de le voir errer des siècles et des siècles vous convient ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, il serait temps d'agir comme une véritable mère et non comme une épouse dévouée et stupide. »

L'enfant se tourne alors vers celle qui l'a mise au monde.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je veux passer de l'autre coté que je ne t'aime pas maman. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis malheureux depuis des années, c'est à cause de cet homme.

- Cet homme est ton père je te signale !

- Non maman. S'il avait été mon père, il ne m'aurait pas tué.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a ôté la vie mais cet esprit.

- Ouais mais sous sa demande aussi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour être enfin heureux. »

Le gamin délaisse sa mère pour tourner son visage vers celui de Mars.

« C'est bon madame, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Très bien. »

Sans perdre davantage de minutes, Sailor Mars colle rapidement son parchemin sur le front du petit garçon qui voit son enveloppe vaporeuse disparaitre juste après. Au moment où le petit être s'apprête à franchir les portes de l'au-delà, il fait un joli sourire à l'attention de celle qui vient de lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

« Merci beaucoup madame.

- De rien mon grand et sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte désormais. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Mars se met debout et s'éloigne des autres guerrières.

« Mars, où vas-tu ? Lui demande Chibi-Usa.

- Je vais m'occuper de son père et ensuite, je me charge de cette femme. J'estime que cette tragédie a assez duré. »

Tandis que la fille aux cheveux noirs marche en direction de l'entrée de la maison, Neptune s'adresse à Pluton et à Chibi Moon.

« Vous deux, partez pour le palais afin d'y trouver sa Majesté. Faites-lui part du problème et que des décisions soient prises.

- Entendu. » Lui répond la fille aux cheveux roses, avant de quitter le jardin à son tour, suivi de très près par Pluton.

Désormais, Neptune se retrouve seule face à l'esprit féminin.

« Et vous, il serait préférable de ne pas bouger si vous voulez rejoindre votre fils. »


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Mars est de retour dans la maison habitée par les esprits et rejoint rapidement Haruka qui n'a pas quitté le père des yeux. Celui-ci est toujours bloqué par le parchemin mais n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : s'échapper de son étreinte magique.

« S'il vous plait, libérez-moi ! Hurle-t-il à la prêtresse du futur.

- Désolé mais je vais vous faire passer de l'autre côté, tout comme je viens de le faire avec votre fils.

- Mon fils ? »

Le revenant tente de localiser son rejeton grâce aux liens qui lient les esprits entre eux et effectivement, il ne parvient pas à retrouver son enfant. Toutefois, c'est avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres qu'il répond ceci.

« Je me fous complètement de ce sale gosse. Comme je viens de le dire à ta camarade, ce n'est qu'un ingrat et cela fait quelques minutes que je n'ai plus de progéniture.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

L'homme pointe son regard à l'entrée de la pièce et remarque la présence de sa femme qui est venue observée son passage en compagnie des autres guerrières de la lune.

« Chérie ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, l'esprit féminin discute alors avec l'homme dont elle a partagé la vie affective pendant plusieurs années. Ce qu'elle vient d'entendre vient de lui pourfendre son cœur de mère, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

« Tu viens de dire que tu n'avais plus de fils ? »

Toujours aussi fier, le défunt préfère camper sur ses positions.

« C'est la vérité. »

Sa femme reste bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes lorsqu'elle décide qu'il est grand temps pour elle d'agir en tant que mère et non en tant que femme.

« Lorsque je pense que tu as sacrifié nos vies sans même me consulter, je trouve ce comportement extrêmement gonflé de ta part. Désormais, je vais penser pour mon fils et pour moi, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début.

- Et tu veux faire quoi sincèrement ?

- Je serais tôt, je ne serais pas pressé de le savoir car il est clair que ton existence basée sur cette errance démoniaque prend fin à partir de maintenant. Prêtresse ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus le voir.

- Très bien. »

Et là, Sailor Mars prépare un nouveau parchemin et s'approche du captif.

« Même si je passe de l'autre côté, ce monde est désormais menacé.

- Si tu veux parler de cette entité que tu as libéré lors de ton voyage en Italie, sache que je suis au courant et que nous sommes déjà en train de prendre nos dispositions. De toute façon, j'ai confiance dans les guerrières du passé et il est dommage pour toi d'ignorer leurs capacités.

- Malgré leurs forces, ce royaume sera détruit et je serais heureux de voir toute la pègre de ce monde dans celui où tu vas m'envoyer.

- Très bien. »

Rei colle le second parchemin sur le premier et recule de plusieurs pas. A ce moment, la magie contenue sur le bout de papier commence à se libérer et agit sur le fantôme. Des douleurs lui traversent son corps astral car Mars a prit soin de ne pas l'envoyer au paradis pour y rejoindre son fils non. Elle s'est arrangée pour qu'il aille vivre aux enfers, isolé des deux personnes qui devaient compter le plus pour lui. Après plusieurs hurlements de souffrances, le silence arrive à son tour lorsque le défunt disparaît peu à peu. Lorsque la grande salle est vide de sa présence, les deux parchemins tombent doucement vers le sol. Haruka se décontracte et se tourne vers Michiru.

« Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? Demande la blonde.

- Oui et je pense que nous allons devoir y faire un saut avec Pluton. »

Se posant des questions suite à cette petite discussion, Rei se tourne pour se joindre à la conversation.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Et c'est Uranus qui lui donne la réponse.

« Cette menace libérée par cet être abject n'est pas d'origine terrestre.

- Quoi ? »

Mars n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Tu veux dire …

- Que nous allons devoir partir pour le passé dans les heures qui vont venir.

- Uranus a raison et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps à rester ici. Tu penses que tu peux te charger de la suite ? »

Les deux guerrières des temps nouveaux regardent la défunte qui hoche positivement de la tête.

« Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, je ne ferais rien contre votre amie.

- Je l'espère car nous n'hésiterons pas à parcourir la planète entière dans le seul but de la venger. »

Lui lance Haruka qui s'avance tranquillement vers sa partenaire de toujours. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rei se retrouve seule face à la défunte.

« Je suis prête à passer de l'autre côté pour y rejoindre mon fils.

- Entendu et je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été moins naïve, je me serais rendue compte bien plus tôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui à son retour d'Italie. Si j'avais su qu'on ne représentait rien à ses yeux, je serais partie de cette maison depuis fort longtemps. »

La revenante tourne son visage sur sa droite et contemple une photo accrochée au centre du mur, une image de cette famille composée de trois membres dont elle faisait encore partie, il y a de cela quelques minutes.

« Allez-y Prêtresse, je ne tiens pas à vous retenir plus longtemps sachant que vous devez retrouver votre roi après.

- Entendu. »

Rei sort le parchemin qu'elle avait utilisé sur le fils de cette veuve et le pose tranquillement sur son front. Grâce à la générosité de la guerrière en tenue rouge, la femme peut désormais s'élever vers le ciel pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime par-dessus tout : son fils.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Pluton et Chibi-Usa viennent d'entrer dans le palais de cristal et les deux guerrières parcourent les nombreux couloirs que compte la gigantesque résidence avant de faire leur apparition dans la salle du trône.

« Père ! »

Le Roi, confortablement assit et occupé à recevoir l'un de ses sujets en audience lève la tête pour regarder sa fille. A ce moment, il remarque la tenue qu'elle porte.

« Mais, que fais-tu en tenue de guerrière ?

- Je dois partir pour le monde du passé et très vite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Setsuna décide d'intervenir et pose un genou sur le sol, tout en baissant la tête afin de prouver sa soumission à cet homme se tenant à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« Votre Majesté, Uranus, Neptune et Mars sont actuellement en train de se battre contre un esprit qui sera peut-être l'auteur de la destruction de notre monde si aucune décision n'est prise dès maintenant. »

Sentent la gravité de cette intervention, le Roi demande à son sujet de quitter la salle pour terminer cette discussion avec les deux guerrières. Lorsque l'habitant de la ville déserte la pièce, l'échange peut continuer.

« Je dois t'autoriser à ouvrir la porte des dimensions ?

- J'en ai bien peur votre Majesté. Notre nouvel ennemi a rejoint le monde du passé, nourrissant une rancœur envers la fille de la reine Sélène et si nous ne faisons rien, j'aurais des raisons de craindre le pire.

- Je vois. »

Endymion doit admettre que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu ce prénom. Toutefois, sachant que la vie de son épouse est menacée au vingt-et-unième siècle le préoccupe beaucoup.

« Et je dois rajouter une information supplémentaire qui a toute son importance.

- Je t'écoute Pluton.

- Merci. Je sais que Neptune et Uranus l'ont également senti mais tout porte à croire que cette menace vient d'un système solaire différent du nôtre.

- Ce qui va nécessiter votre intervention à tous les trois.

- Tous les quatre si nous comptons Saturne.

- Saturne. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? »

Sourit le Roi alors que l'heure est grave.

« Très bien Pluton. Retrouve tes amies et demande-leur de se préparer en vue de ce nouveau voyage dans le monde du passé.

- Merci votre Majesté. »

Très vite, la guerrière quitte sa position pour se mettre debout et sortir de la pièce en courant. De son côté, Chibi-Usa se retrouve seule avec son père.

« Et toi, il est l'heure de devenir la nouvelle Sailor Moon.

- Quoi ? »

La jeune princesse est étonnée de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre alors que dans le monde du passé, une énergie maléfique est sur le point de se poser dans l'un des quartiers les plus populaires de la ville de Tokyo. La nuit règne toujours en maîtresse absolue sur une bonne partie de la planète et c'est à cet instant que l'entité se matérialise, survolant la ville. Il s'agit d'une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, présentant des yeux rouges et une très longue robe bouffante de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Là, l'être observe la ville se situant sous ses pieds et sourit délicieusement.

« Puisque Sélène n'est plus de ce monde, je vais me faire un plaisir de te retrouver chère Princesse Serenity. Cependant, avant de te mettre la main dessus, je dois régler un petit souci. Déjà, trouvons un endroit où je pourrais rassembler mon énergie et réunir mes sujets. »

Tranquillement, la femme sombre disparait pour se montrer en plein milieu de l'une des rues de Tokyo. Devant elle se dresse un immense bâtiment comprenant plusieurs étages et qui semble abandonné depuis de nombreuses années.

« Cet endroit fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Usant une nouvelle fois de ses pouvoirs, l'ancienne captive s'élève dans les airs d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement avant de se transformer en sphère noire et de se diriger vers le mur du bâtiment.


End file.
